


Pastime

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [291]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Babysitting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline just making out like teenagers
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [291]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 28





	Pastime

Caroline was still picking a movie to watch when Klaus came trudging down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. “It took four stories and an infernal song, but Nadia is finally asleep.”

“Such a good uncle,” she teased as he dropped beside her on the couch. “For your valiant sacrifice, I’ll let you choose: horror or comedy?”

Gently pinching the remote from her hand, he clicked play on whatever she had cued up and dropped it on the end table. “Elijah and Kat won’t be home for another hour or so,” he said, shifting them both until she was leaning on his chest. His eyebrows rose suggestively over his smirk.

She bit her lip with a mischievous grin. “However will we pass the time?”

His fingers played with her hair, tugging lightly when she brushed their noses together. “Something you want, love?”

Just to punish him, she dragged her mouth up to his ear, nibbling a slow path of delicious torture. “If I’m bothering you, we can always watch the movie instead,” she murmured, her tongue barely grazing the sensitive skin below.

Klaus spread a warm palm over her neck, the slight pressure of his thumb guiding her face to his for a proper kiss. Softly, he let his lips linger against hers. “What movie?” When she laughed and pushed his shoulders, he brought her down with him until they were both lying comfortably. “Been a while since we’ve done this.”

“Better make the most of it, then,” she whispered, a hand rubbing over his heart as her head lowered to kiss him again.


End file.
